


Stars- James Potter

by RalitsaDraganova7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitsaDraganova7/pseuds/RalitsaDraganova7
Summary: In which James Potter falls for his best friend's child-hood best friend. They are different from each other, but also so similar." After the day of the waterfall I knew I was in love with that girl "Lexi Peterson is a pureblood Slytherin coming from a long line of Slytherins. She has the same problems at home as Sirius Black, her best friend. Sirius and Lexi were fighting for 6 years but when they became friends again, he made his best mates swear to not try anything on her. But James Potter isn't one to follow the rules. When his old love Lily Evans regects him for the 500 the time, he decided to finally let her go. Slowly and unknowingly he falls for Lexi and is conflicted between giving in to love and posibbly ruining his friendship with Sirius or stay away and be missarable.Started: 17.12.2020warning! there will be cursing probably a lot and maybe some smut in the future.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. chapter 1

It was a sunny day. The four Marauders were laughing so much, talking about their summers. This summer Sirius Black had ran away from his house and was now living with the Potters. Remus Lupin had an interesting summer and his lycanthropy didn't hurt as much. Peter Pettigrew didn't do anything interesting the summer except for eating sweets. The Marauders were know for their mischief and also everyone knew they held quite the extreme parties. 

During their ride in the Hogwarts express they talked a lot. About the coming school year, the parties they were gonna make, girls, futures and a lot of other things. Their ride to Hogwarts felt like two minutes. They were exited for what the new year would bring and they couldn't wait for it to start.

\----------

The Marauders were now seated at the Great House waiting for Dumbledore to finish his speech so they can eat. Sirius and James sat on one of the sides and Remus and Peter on the other. Next to them Lily, Marlene and Alice sat. James had decided to stop casing after Lily. She had made it more than clear that she didn't want a relationship with him. During the summer they had met at a ball and that's when Lily had finally gotten rid of the annoying James Potter. He had had a crush on her since their first year. At it was time to move on.

On the other side of the Great Haul at the Slytherin table stood Lexi Peterson. She was a a really nice girl but no one knew that. You see, Lexi's family was like very other pureblood family, but 10 times worse. Of course her parent only cared about blood purity and things like that but that only made Lexi hate them more. Since she was a little girl she always disagreed with them but she learned the hard way that talking back to her parents will earn her only pain. That's why one day she decided that she would put an act as the Slytherin daughter her parents always had wanted. But that had caused her best friend to hate her and everyone at school to think she was cruel as Malfoy and Bellatrix, since they were her only friends. Lexi knew they were bad and cruel but she couldn't say anything so she just pretended to be their friend and didn't say anything about their cruelty even though she hated every bit of it. 

The feast began and so her " friends" started talking about how muggleborns shouldn't be allowed in the Wizarding world. Lexi had a lot to say about that insanity but she kept quite. She was eating her food when se caught a sight of the four marauders and their friends. She was a little bit jealous. They were such good friends and always looked happy , she just wished she had a friendship like theirs. And most of all she wished her best friend to be back in her life. She and Sirius Black had been best friends since the first time they saw each other at a pureblood gathering. She knew how much he hated all the blood purity talk and how much he disagreed with his family. He knew how she felt about all of it too , and just like that they became inseparable. That was until she started acting like the rest of them, Sirius didn't know she did that so she wouldn't have to face her parents' anger and he truly believed his best friend had gone to the dark side. He completely started ignoring her in the beginning of first year when he was sorted in Gryffindor and she in Slytherin . She always regretted not telling him about her plans, maybe if she had they would still be friends. 

The feast ended and all the first years followed their prefects to their dorms. She saw that almost everyone had left the Gryffindor table except Remus Lupin and some other Gryffindors

Lexi wasn't friends with Remus if that's what you were thinking. No, but she knew about his lycanthropy and she felt bad for the poor boy. He hadn't told her, of course, but she was very smart and she figured it on her own. Since she was one of the brightest witches at her age she had decided to help the boy as much as she could. She had started brewing him a potion for his scars. She didn't know how to approach him and tell him that she knew so she did the most rational thing she had thought of - she started leaving him the potion anonymously. One day in her third year she had levitated the potion to him and left it before him with a note that said "For the scars so they wouldn't hurt as much. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. " He was startled at first but when he drank the potion and he's scars didn't hurt as much and were almost gone he was grateful to whoever had sent him the potion. Lexi kept supplying him anonymously with the potion and she even found a potion that was going to make his transformation a lot easier and less painful. She always sent him the potions a day or two before the fool moon. The full moon was next week so she had time. 

\--------------

Lexi was walking down a corridor, almost past curfew, when she heard sobs. She saw a little silhouette in the dark sitting on the floor his face buried in his hands. She approached him slowly.

" Hey, are you okay? " she asked 

" No" the boy answered between sobs 

" Do you want to tell me what happened? " she didn't want to pressure him to tell her if he wasn't comfortable

" Some older Slytherins made fun of me and told me that a mudblood like me shouldn't be alive" he said crying more intensively. Lexi got so angry at that word. 

" Don't listen to them. You are not defined by your blood status. If anyone says something to you like that again know that you are be a better person than they will ever imagine to be. And if anyone ,I mean anyone, gives you a hard time come find me and I will talk to them, okay? "she said reassuring. The boy hugged her and she hesitated a little but she wrapped her hands around him and his tears soaked her robe but she didn't care even a little. Soon the boy stopped crying and let go of her . " I'm Thomas by the way " 

" Hi Thomas, I'm Lexi. What house are you in? " she asked

" I'm Gryffindor. I know we should be brave but I think the sorting had made a mistake I'm not brave at all " he said and looked down 

" Gryffindors are not only brave they have a lot of other characteristics. They have courage, determination and chivalry, they are also sweet and know what to do in every situation. And I know you have all those traits. Plus the sorting hat never makes mistakes . I had a friend who always feared being in Slytherin, because of his family, but he was brave, he stood up for what he believed in, he was cunning like a Slytherin and nice and had a lot of determination like a Gryffindor. He was sorted in Gryffindor and it was one of the little thing he is grateful for. You were sorted there for a reason. Now do you want me to take to your dorms? " 

" Yes, please." he said and stood up. The little boy took Lexi's hand and the two of them started walking to the Gryffindor dormitory. Thomas didn't know that they were being followed but Lexi knew it perfectly well. They were being followed by no other but the famous James Potter under his invisibility cloak. Lexi knew he had been listening to their conversation, but she didn't want to say anything. James continued walking with them until they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady 

" Well, we part our ways here. Remember what I told you, never let anyone's opinion get to you. and.." she whispered something in his year and the boy looked confused but with a smile on his face. 

" Okay I will do that. Thank you, Lexi . Goodnight " Thomas said and waved at his new friend

" Goodnight, Tomi " she said and with that she disappeared in the castle. 

Thomas stood before the portrait when James came to him. 

" Hey there, why aren't you getting in? " James asked

" I had to wait for you. Lexi said to tell you that eavesdropping is rude and that you have to upgrade your hiding skills with the invisibility cloak " the little boy said and walked through the painting of the Fat lady after saying the password. James Potter stood shocked in front of the Fat lady. He didn't know how Lexi knew he was there and he was also startled she knew he had heard their conversation. 

Everyone thought Lexi wasn't nice and she was a pure blood Slytherin, who cared only about blood status like the rest, but after he saw how she talked with the poor boy James thought that this girl was a really nice person and that it wasn't a pretend what she had told Thomas in the corridor. So Lexi Peterson became a mystery he wanted to solve. And with that he went to his dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

James hadn't stopped thinking about Lexi Peterson. The girl was constantly on his mind and he wanted more than anything to know why was she so nice to the little Gryffindor and at the same time almost everyone in Gryffindor hated her. He was spacing out again.

" James. James. Earth to James. Helloo? " Sirius asked waving a hand at his best friends face

" Yeah, sorry what?'" he said 

" Mate, we were talking about the prank we were gonna do on Snivellus. " Peter explained

"Um what prank sorry I wasn't listening" James said

" Mate are you okay? You seem out of it the last couple of days" Remus asked concerned for his friend. It didn't help ease his worries knowing the full moon was today. Usually he wouldn't be able to get out of bed the whole day and the day after but he had a leftover potion from last time that helped him stay on his feet the day. Unfortunately his mystery helper hadn't send him his potion and the full moon was a couple of hours away.

"Yeah, yeah fine so what prank are we planning " 

" We were thinking to do something muggle like you know. For now we have only one idea. To drop honey all over him and then drop feathers on him. What do you think? " 

" Yeah its great. When are we doing it? " 

" Later today, probably after potions. " Peter answered

" Great. Hey guys you know Lexi Peterson, right? " James asked

" Mate, please don't talk about her. You know I have had a past with her. " Sirius said stuffing his mouth with a muffin 

" Yeah, right. Sorry "

But James couldn't stop thinking why did Sirius dislike her so much. His eyes landed on the girl and in that moment she looked up and their eyes met for a second before she looked down at her lap and put a piece of hear behind her year. James couldn't help but think how cute that was. He then continued with his breakfast with the Marauders. 

\----

Lexi was the first one in the potion classroom. She sat at her desk and started writing something in her notebook. Soon people had started coming and the teacher walked in the room. 

" Ah I see we are almost gathered " he looked at the four missing places for the Marauders. Lexi was sitting with Lily Evans. She and Lily were close friends . They had met in the hospital wing after the both of them hat accidentally eaten honey. That was one of the things they had in common- they both were allergic to honey. They bonded that day and hadn't stopped talking ever since of course they didn't talk in public because Lily was the only person that knew how sweet and caring Lexi was. and also she was the only person that knew why did Lexi loose Sirius and befriended Bellatrix and Lucius. 

Slughorn was explaining something about a potion that helped the person grow hair when the door opened and the four boys stomped into the classroom

" Oh Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettegrew, how nice of you to finally join us" 

" Sorry Professor" they all said at ones and took their seats.

James and Sirius sat at the table behind Lily and Lexi. 

" Talking with the enemies I see my Lilipad" James said and lily looked really annoyed

" Enemies? Really Potter? I didn't know you were one to make assumption" She said and turned to listen to the professor

" Well she is isn't she. Lexi Peterson, one of the darkest Slytherins there are" Sirius said and Lexi could feel her eyes starting to tear but she wouldn't let the tears fall .

" First you are late, now you are disturbing my class. That's it" Slughorn said angrily.

" Mr. Potter change seats with Miss Evans" she ordered and James was clearly disturbed by it

"But- " he was cut of by the Professor " NO buts. From now on you and Miss Peterson will be partners in my class and that's final" he said and started his lecture again. Lily and James switched seats and when James sat down he noticed that Lexi was paying attention to the professor and not him. He still hadn't figured out why he was so bothered by the girl but he started paying attention to the professor as well.

The lesson soon ended and the boys looked at each other with mischief, knowing it was time to prank Severus Snape. Everything was ready and set in motion. They just had to wait for t to happen. Everything was going as planned until Lily stopped to talk with Snivellus right under where the honey and the feathers were about to fall. The prank was about to begin in a couple of seconds and the boys looked worried that Lily was going to be under the prank.

" EVANS, MOVE AWAY" James yelled sprinting to push Lily away but he knew he wasn't going to make it in time. He looked scared as he saw the prank going off. Lily looked up and saw the honey and got ready for the impact but it didn't came. Lexi had pushed Lily away and the prank had fallen on her. Lily knew that Lexi was allergic to honey and was scared for her friend 

" NO " Lily screamed as she saw her friend covered in honey and feathers.

" Lily- honey- can't- breath" Lexi tried to say but couldn't make the words. She held her neck as if trying to let the air from somewhere else. Remus, Peter, Sirius and James were already next to the girl. Lexi had fallen on her knees and Lily was kneeling next to her 

" Look what you did Potter. She's allergic to honey we have to take her to Madam Pomfrey" Lily said as she held the girl who had fallen in her hands. 

" I- I'm sorry, I didn't know" James tried to say and that were the last word Lexi heard before she lost consciousness.

\------------------------

" Don't look at her like that, when she wakes up you are gonna scare her" 

" Well what do you expect me to do "

" I don't know just don't look at her like that. Its creepy" 

Lexi heard voices but she didn't recognize them. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the Marauders , except for Sirius of course, looking at her . She was startled when James Potter was at her side and was looking at her wit big eyes.

" Your awake! " Peter exclaimed

" Yeah. What happened?" She asked and sat up with the help of James

" We are so so sorry. We didn't know you were allergic to honey. But why did you push Lily and took the hit" James asked

" Because Lily is allergic to honey too. I didn't want her to go through all that pain. " She said and looked at Remus " OH MY GOD " she said and tried to find her bag 

" What's going on? Did we break her? " Peter asked. The girl was clearly worried. Remus Lupin looked sick as hell and still stood next to her. She remembered she hadn't given him the potion yet so that what she was trying to find.

" Hey hey hey , what are you looking for? " James said and put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down 

" My bag , my bag please I really need it" she said with worry in her eyes

" Oh, It's over there" Peter said and got the girl her bag

" Please be here, please " she muttered but the boys heard her perfectly. They were more confused than ever. " Yes! " the girl exclaimed and took a two small vials from her bag. She thought the chances his friends didn't know about his lycanthropy were small, so she decided to talk to him in front of them . " I'm so sorry I didn't give them to you yesterday. I know you don't feel good. I'm really sorry, Remus" She said and handed him the vials.

The boy looked shocked and the other boys were just looking at them confused.

" You- you have been giving me the potions? " he said and the boys just looked more confused

" Yeah, I'm sorry I though you weren't gonna accept them because I am a Slytherin so I gave them to you anonymously. But please don't stop taking them, please" she said with worry in her eyes. Remus didn't say anything and just hugged the girl tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so so so much" he said in between sobs. Peter and James looked at them shocked.

" I'm sorry to ruin this moment but can someone explain what the hell is going on? " James said and Remus let go of the girl. He calmed down before talking

" Well in third year one day a potion was left for me with a note. The potion was for my scares and in the note it only said what the potion was for and that the person wouldn't say anything. I was scared at first that someone knew about my secret but then after the potion worked perfectly I thought that maybe it was a teacher or something. The potions continued to come every month before the full moon and even at the end of third year there was a second potion that helped me to transform almost painless. The potions never stopped even when I was away during the summer. I was soo thankful to whoever kept sending me the potions. This month the potion didn't came and I was worried to why , but it turns out Lexi was my secret helper and the prank you guys did send her to the hospital wing and now she gave me the potions revealing herself. What I don't get is how you found out and why didn't you tell me you knew? " he asked the girl

" Well, I don't know if you have notices but I'm not dumb. I noticed your scars and how you were missing every month at the full moon. Plus after every full moon you were in the hospital wing. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Also I had a friend who was werewolf too so I know the other signs as well. And I didn't tell you I knew because you know Sirius hates me and I'm sure he has told you a lot of bad things for me. And if he knew it was me he would have told you not to take the potions and I just wanted to help you with the pain. So that's why I decided to send you the potions anonymously. I'm sorry but please don't stop taking them" she said and Remus nodded in agreement and pulled the girl in another hug. 

" Wow" peter said and Lexi looked at him and James who had an unreadable expression on his face

" Okay. I have a few questions and I would really like for you to answer " James said

" I guess I do have some explaining to do. I will answer everything you want but please whatever we talk about his stays only between us and you won't tell anyone especially Sirius" 

" Okay. It stays between us" Remus reassured the girl

" Well then, ask away, Potter "


End file.
